


Our Favorite Avengers

by Skyepilot



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Avengers Feels, Black Widow - Freeform, Bruce - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Clint - Freeform, F/M, Flirting, Fury, Gen, Hulk - Freeform, Humor, Peggy Carter - Freeform, Simmons loves biology, Tasha - Freeform, Team Feels, Thor - Freeform, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 03:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyepilot/pseuds/Skyepilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic with the AOS team sitting around drinking talking about their favorite Avengers.  Inspired by tumblr convos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Favorite Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts), [RowboatCop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowboatCop/gifts).



"Favorite Avengers," Bobbi said, setting her beer down on the table, looking around the room.

"I don't have one," Mack said grumpily.

"Mack," Bobbi said, giving him a pointed stare.

"What? You want me to pick my favorite guy? Black Widow," he said. "Because she's not a guy."

"You took mine," she said, taking a drink. "Tasha is a force to be reckoned with. So adaptable," she said with admiration. "She can do anything."

"Technically, Nick Fury organized the Avengers."

Mack rolled his eyes at Coulson who had appeared from nowhere, standing against the far wall.

"Nick Fury, then," Mack said, picking up his beer and tipping it at Coulson.

"Nick Fury is _my_  personal favorite," Simmons chimed in. "He rescued me and Fitz, after..."

Fitz looked back at her with a soft smile as she got suddenly quiet.

"Yes. _Besides_ ," she went on, "Fury was a Director of SHIELD, after Peggy Carter. A woman, _and_ a Brit, I might add."

"Here's to that," Hunter said, taking a drink.

"Who's your favorite, Turbo?" Mack said, turning over his shoulder to Fitz.

"I hate picking favorites," Fitz said, leaning against the column. "Stark has all the tech, _and_ a genius, but Banner...a genius, too. And, a bit different, I guess."

He smiled over at Skye sitting on the couch next to Hunter.

Mack tipped his beer to Fitz's. "Here's to being a different kind of genius, Turbo."

Fitz smiled and took a sip.

"May?" Bobbi said, turning over her shoulder to her standing near the back wall with Coulson.

"Thor!" several of them bellowed in unison.

May bit her lower lip. " _Absolutely_ ," she ground out.

Everyone looked slightly frightened.

"What is it?" Coulson asked, laughing, stuffing a pretzel into his mouth.

She raised her eyebrows, a smile catching on her face. "Do you _really_ need to ask?"

"He has a _huge_ hammer," Fitz said, starting to laugh, measuring it out with his hands.

"And he's royalty," said Simmons.

"Plus, he's hot," Bobbi said, like it was so obvious, taking a sip.

"Thor is _dreamy_ ," Skye said, smiling over at May, who nodded knowingly back at her.

"Director?" Bobbi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Captain America!" everyone yelled at once.

Coulson looked perturbed. "I helped design his field uniform, I'll have you all know."

"Yeah, because you've been studying him since you were nine," May cut in.

"Et tu May?" he replied, setting his jaw.

"No shame," Skye said, looking over at Coulson, taking a sip of her beer. "He's my favorite, too. And, you also keep an old WWII poster of him in your office."

"It's nostalgia," Coulson rebutted, smiling at Skye. "It belonged to Peggy Carter."

"Of course you _both_ like the same Avenger," Fitz said with a sigh, tossing his head.

"Steve Rogers _is_ an _amazing_ specimen," Simmons started in, taking a drink. "Scientifically speaking."

"Or not scientifically speaking," Bobbi laughed, leaning over to clink beers with Simmons.

Hunter looked appalled.

"Simmons tends to like certain proportions," Fitz cut in, holding his hands out in front of his chest to give an idea.

"Oh, Fitz," she rolled her eyes. "Not true."

They all stared back at her.

"Okay, maybe a little," she confessed, sipping her beer.

"That leaves you, Hunter," Skye said pointedly, staring him down.

He smirked, tipped back his beer and took a swig.

"Hawkeye."

Bobbi rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair as everyone looked around at each other.

"The guy in the background, the _little man_ who makes a difference?" Hunter said, appealing to them.

"Not now," Bobbi began.

"Barton _did_ have to hold his bow on Thor, never pulled it," Coulson said with a shrug, as Bobbi glared at him.

"See?" Hunter said, tossing his hand Coulson's way. "The guy in the background. Never gets any credit."

"Awwww...." they all announced at once.

"I'm serious!" Hunter went on. "Hawkguy probably covered everyone's arse so they could get the job done at the end of the day. And because he doesn't have a flashy costume or turn big and green, no one notices."

"Just your average guy..." Mack added, shaking his head.

"Don't feed him his own lines," Bobbi replied.

"What a selfless, inspiring-type person," Hunter finished, looking over at Bobbi.

"You never met Agent Barton, did you?" Coulson asked, raising his eyebrows dubiously. May looked over slyly at Coulson.

"No," Hunter answered. "But, I'm sure we would be fast friends."

Bobbi choked on her beer a little.

"And he has excellent taste in women. Obviously," Hunter muttered.

"And on that note," Skye said standing up. "I've got training _real_ early in the morning."

May smiled back at her as the group began to pick up their bottles and toss them in the bins.

"You take your biology really seriously," Mack joked to Simmons, as they stood up together.

"Uh," she said, blushing, as he towered over her. "Not entirely."

They all filed out one by one and as Skye headed down the hall, she saw Coulson lingering. 

"The Cap stuff," she said, walking towards him. "It was meant as a joke." 

"I know," he smiled. "It's just that...I'm an Avenger, too."

"Is that so?" Skye asked, amused, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Yeah, Fury told me."

"Oh, so, a _Secret_ Avenger," she said, leaning towards him.

"Kind of," he replied with a smirk.

"So, where's your costume, soldier?" she asked, looking him up and down.

"This is...it, I think?" he said, smoothing down the front of his suit, and raising his eyebrows, flirting back.

"Could use some work," she said, dotting her finger against her lips. "But, I'd be happy to help."

"That's very thoughtful of you," he answered, leaning back against the wall.

She smiled and began walking down the hall towards her room, then turned over her shoulder.

"Should we get started?"

 


End file.
